


A World-Renowned Fashion Designer and his Muse

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Virgil, Fashion Designer Roman, First Meetings, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Online Friendship, inspired by Powerless by patentpending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Read the title. Haha, you have been fooled! That was actually the plot summary! Mwahahaha!





	A World-Renowned Fashion Designer and his Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



It all started when Roman was 18 years old, freshly out of high school and wondering what to do with his life. He had always had a taste for fashion, but he could never find a continuous source of inspiration to base his work off of. Sighing, he opened up his phone to check the comments on his latest post. His instagram was basically his own online boutique. He only used it to post pictures of the few finished garbs he’s made, and it’s fairly popular. His fans have made a sport out of buying his works, since they’re only a few of each garment (he is only one man, after all).

Scrolling through the comments, Roman paused to look at one in particular that had caught his attention. It said:

“Hey PrinceDesigns! I just wanted to say that I love each of pieces you’ve made so far! Though I haven’t been able to buy any of them, they still inspire me! I’ve actually started an art blog of drawings inspired by your clothes! If you could check it out, it’d really make my day!”

At the end of the comment was a link. Roman, recognising a dedicated fan, decided that it wouldn’t hurt to take a look. Clicking on the link, Roman was instantly blown away. This artist (who he later found went by the name Anxiety) was absurdly talented. They made works out every kind of medium you could think of. Paintings, chalk, marker doodles, they even dabbled in pottery! Roman was in  _ awe.  _ Smiling, Roman set to work on his next piece. This artist had really inspired him.

_ 9 years later _

\---

At age 27, Roman had built a fashion empire. Shortly after Roman had first seen Anxiety’s works, he released an entire line of clothing inspired by the artist. The line  _ blew up  _ and pretty soon, Roman was getting sponsors from all over the world. Roman had messaged Anxiety, thanking him for his inspiration. 

Anxiety then messaged him back. And Roman replied. So the messages never stopped. The two became fast friends, bonding over each other’s work and their mutual love of Disney. This provoked Anxiety to make a series of coal drawings based off of the Disney classics. Which then inspired Roman to make a line of jackets. Which  _ then  _ inspired Anxiety to make a series of paintings. Which  _ then  _ inspired Roman to create a line of women’s dresses. Which  **_then,_ ** you know what? You probably get the point by now.

So Roman and Anxiety had created an inspiration loop between the two of them. Using this loop, the two of them were able to both become quite successful in their fields. Roman, a world-renowned fashion designer; and Anxiety, the most popular anonymous artist in the world.

After 9 years of working together, Roman finally proposed. Meeting. He proposed meeting up together, in real life. (Roman may move fast, but not that fast.) Anxiety agreed, and the two set up the date. 

And that was how Roman found himself sitting on a bench in a park in Florida, over 1,000 miles away from his headquarters in New York. Opening his phone, he messaged Anxiety, telling him that he was at the park. Switching apps, Roman began playing games to pass the time. Every once in a while, someone would approach him and ask him for his autograph. Fans, Roman figured. He never would’ve had them if he had never known of Anxiety. Just another thing Roman would thank him for.

After an hour or so of waiting, someone sat on the bench next to Roman. The man had dark eyeshadow (or at least Roman thought it was eyeshadow) under his eyes, resembling bags. He wore a large black and purple patchwork hoodie overtop a pair of ripped black jeans and converse. Looking at Roman through his purple bangs, the man’s piercing blue eyes meet Roman’s own. Roman smirks.

“I’m assuming this is you, Emo Nightmare?”

The man chuckles, “You’ve got that right, Princey. Sorry for the wait, the taxi driver got lost on the way here.”

“Tis fine, my dark and stormy knight!”

Anxiety flushed at this, shoving Roman off the bench, laughing. For the next couple of hours, the two of them chatted (read: flirted) and worked on different projects together. Halfway through, they decided to move over to sit at the edge of a nearby pond.

The sun began setting as the two stood. And  _ damnn did Virgil look  _ _ gorgeous _ _ in this lighting _ . Clearing his throat, Roman spoke.

“Soo… can I have your number?”

“You already have my number, Princey.”

“Oh - yeah haha, riightt. In that case, can I have your name? Pwease?” Roman gave Anxiety his  **_best_ ** puppy eyes. Anxiety sighed, blushing, he caved.

“My name is…”

Cue the eyes filled absolute hope from Roman…

“MynameisVirgil! Ah, you just gotta rip it off like a band-aid.”

“Vir-gil? I love it! Letsgoonadatesometime! Say, how do feel about New York?”

“Wait, what did you just say, Princey?”

“I asked you how you feel about New York.”

“No, before that.”

“Oh, I asked you on a date!”

Virgil laughed, agreeing to the date. The two of them stayed at the lake until dark, making plans for their date before they realised the time. As they parted ways, Virgil threw one last comment over his shoulder.

“And Princey, please wear some better clothes to our date.”

Roman let out some offended princey noises as he looked over his outfit. What in the world could  _ possibly  _ be wrong with his Cinderella jammies?


End file.
